


Star Wars Episode IX: A New Era

by CharizardORAS



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dogfights, First Order, Fleet Battles, Lightsaber Battles, New Republic, Resistance, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, the Resistance evacuates to Hoth, an icy planet and base in the days of the Rebellion. Meanwhile, the New Republic sends the remnants of their fleet to aid the Resistance. The First Order deploys fleets across the galaxy in hopes to find the Resistance, and destroy them, once and for all.Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney and so do the characters.





	1. Best Hope

Hoth: Resistance Holdout and old Rebellion base.  
The Millennium Falcon lands on Hoth's surface.  
Leia: I'm getting flashbacks, and none of the good ones  
C-3PO: I agree General.  
Ackbar: let's go to the old command center. Hopefully the Empire left it in one piece.  
Chewie: arrrrghhh!  
Finn: what did he say?  
Rey: Chewie says he's cold.  
Poe: Really, you're cold? I'll gladly take that Wookiee fur for warmth  
Chewie: arrrghhh!  
They walk into the old Rebellion base.  
Poe: Snap, Jess. Take a look around. Find out what we can use to fight the First Order  
Snap: not a problem, let's go Jess! He walks off  
Jess: why him of all people? She walks off as well.  
Poe: BB-8, scan for anything useful we can use  
BB-8:*droid noises* Snap and Jess come back  
Poe: well, what do we got?  
Snap: We have some snowspeeders  
Poe: not bad, anything else?  
Jess: we also found some T-65- X Wings. Some A-Wing fighters and Y-Wing bombers.  
Poe: excellent, we may have enough to survive.  
Ryloth  
A First Order fleet is orbiting around the planet. The fleet, consisting of 6 Resurgent Class Star Destroyers and a First Order Super Star Destroyer, Kylo Ren's command ship  
Kylo Ren walks into the command bridge  
Kylo Ren: status report?  
Hux: Supreme Leader, our spies have tracked down the Resistance stragglers.  
Kylo Ren: where?  
Hux: The Hoth system  
Kylo Ren: commence jump to lightspeed. The Resistance will be unaware of our presence.  
Hux: yes, Supreme Leader. The Star Destroyers jump into hyperspace.  
Hoth  
Poe: these fighters are still in great condition. The First Order won't know what hit them  
Snap: I hope so  
Hoth: Space  
The New Republic fleet exits hyperspace. The fleet consisting of many capital ships, blockade runners, medical frigates, other escort cruisers, and many fighters  
Lando: well, let's go help our friends, shall we? Just then, the First Order fleet exits hyperspace  
Officer: Admiral Calrissian, First Order Star Destroyers have exited out of hyperspace.   
Lando: launch fighters  
Officer: Yes Admiral. X-Wings and A-Wings launch from the New Republic hangars  
First Order Star Destroyer  
Hux: Supreme Leader, the enemy has launched fighters. Shall we engage?  
Kylo Ren: send out all fighters, engage those Republic capital ships.  
Hux: Yes Supreme Leader. TIE Fighters are launched from the Star Destroyer hangars.  
Both sides clash with fighters from both sides getting destroyed. An A-Wing shoots down a TIE Fighter, sending it crashing into an asteroid. The Republic cruisers fire at the Star Destroyers, who return fire.   
Lando: send part of the fleet to the surface, shield the Resistance from First Order attack. Fighters and a couple cruisers fly into Hoth's atmosphere.  
Star Destroyer  
Hux: the enemy has sent part of their fleet into the atmosphere. Shall we follow?  
Kylo Ren: keep the New Republic at bay, we will find the right moment to decimate their fleet.  
Hoth: Surface  
Finn: what's that in the sky? Everyone looks up to see New Republic cruisers and fighters flying in the skies  
Poe: it's the New Republic  
Finn: didn't the First Order destroy the Republic with Starkiller?  
Leia: that was the main Republic headquarters, they have their fleet spread across the galaxy. Leia gets a message on her communicator and a hologram of Lando appears  
Lando: any help General?  
Leia: help? We've escaped the First Order  
Lando: really? Because we're fighting them right now, they've found your location. An explosion is heard in the background  
Officer: we just lost Iron Squadron!  
Lando: keep engaging! We'll keep the First Order at bay for now.  
Chewie:arrrghhhhh!  
Lando: Chewie! So good to see you! Where's Han?  
Chewie:arrgh  
Lando: what happened?  
Leia: Han was killed, by Kylo Ren  
Lando: oh, I'm sorry for your loss General  
Leia: it's alright. More explosions are heard.  
Lando: ok, I have to go. We'll be down there when the battle is over. The hologram disappears.  
Leia: Poe, you, Snap, Jess and Nien Nunb, get into your fighters. Go assist the New Republic fighters  
Poe: Yes General. Everyone! Man your fighters! Everyone runs off. Poe, Jess, and Snap hop in an X-Wings while Nien Nunb hops in a Y-Wing. The fighters fly into space  
Hoth: Space  
A First Order Destroyer has taken too much damage and explodes, causing the ship to fall towards the surface.  
Star Destroyer  
Hux: we lost one of our Destroyers  
Kylo Ren: keep firing! The Republic hasn't won yet! A TIE Fighter shoots down an X-Wing. A blockade runner gets destroyed. A Mon Calimari cruiser gets destroyed  
Officer: Admiral Calrissian, we just lost one of our capital ships  
Lando: keep engaging, we have to push the First Order out of this system. The Resistance shoots an ion blast from the ion cannon, hitting a Star Destroyer and causing it to fall down to the planet's surface  
Hux: another Destroyer down. Supreme Leader, I suggest we pull out of the system and regroup.  
Kylo Ren: fine! Retreat, pull out of the system! The remaing Star Destroyers jump into hyperspace.  
Office: the First Order has retreated Admiral  
Lando: good. Get to the planet surface. The fleet hovers in the atmosphere.  
Hoth: Surface  
Lando: well well well. What do we have here? The very last of the Resistance, good thing your buddy Lando Calrissian has come to help you  
Leia: thanks Lando  
Lando: it's my job now, let's get you on our ships. You'll be safer with our fleet than here.  
The Resistance get in the capital ship and the New Republic fleet jumps into hyperspace  
Ryloth  
Kylo Ren: I need your guidance, grandfather. Darth Vader's Force ghost appears. Imperial march begins to play.  
Darth Vader: How could you have been beaten by the New Republic!?  
Kylo Ren: we were severly outnumbered, we lost a couple of destroyers.  
Darth Vader: and the girl?  
Kylo Ren: I'll convince her, to take our side  
Darth Vader: excellent, trust in the Force, it is your ally.  
Kylo Ren: yes granfather. Darth Vader's Force ghost disappears  
Kylo Ren: I won't let you down grandfather. The whole room goes dark.


	2. Battle of Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the New Republic and Lando Calrissian come to the aid of the Resistance on Hoth, the First Order also comes in hopes of destroying the remnants of the Resistance. With New Republic support, the First Order retreated out of the system to regroup. The New Republic fleet launches into hyperspace with the remaining Resistance fighters aboard their fleet. Their destination, Coruscant, Headquarters of the Old Republic, Jedi Order, and Imperial capital.

Hyperspace route to Coruscant

The somewhat large Republic fleet is travelling to Coruscant to find safety and refuge from the First Order. The fleet exits out of hyperspace where more Republic ships are orbiting Coruscant.

Republic Admiral: welcome back Admiral Calrissian, how did the mission go?  
Lando: better than expected, we defeated the First Order and rescued our buddies  
Republic Admiral: very good. Orders on our next movement?  
Lando: keep the fleet in orbit around Coruscant, the First Order may be back to finish what they have started  
Republic Admiral: very good sir. The hologram message ends.  
Leia: I thought the Republic was destroyed, Han and Finn saw it from Takodana  
Lando: now General, that was just a fleet guarding the capital. We have many more fleet spread across the galaxy protecting places of Republic importance.  
Chewie: arrgh!  
Lando: I know Chewie, we'll be fine  
Poe: but what about the First Order? What are we going to do with all that's left of the Resistance and the Republic  
Lando: well we fight, just like how the Rebellion fought against the Empire.  
Poe: that was then, this is now, the First Order is nothing like the Empire. The First Order is worse than the Empire. Republic X-Wings and A-Wings patrol around the fleet looking for First Order activity  
Republic Officer: Admiral, numerous ships are exiting out of hyperspace  
Lando: Republic or First Order? Republic Officer: unknown Admiral. The First Order fleet exits out of hyperspace with TIE Fighters already launched. The fleet containing 10 Resurgent Class Star Destroyers and 1 Super Star Destroyer, being Kylo Ren's flagship. Lando: launch more fighters. Form a blockade to the planet and engage those Destroyers. Republic Officer: right away sir. Republic starfighters engage the TIE Fighters. Leia: Poe, get your squad out there and fight  
Poe: on it General. Snap, Jess! Let's go!  
Snap: oh yeah! Finally some action!  
Jess: let's just get out there. They hops in X-Wings and fly out the Mon Calimari cruiser hangars along with other X-Wings and A-Wings  
Super Star Destroyer  
Hux: Supreme Leader, the Republic has blockaded any entrance to the planet and their starfighters have engaged our fighters.  
Kylo Ren: engage the fleet. Tell all fighter squadrons to decimate the Republic fighters and find any entrance to the planet  
Hux: yes Supreme Leader. Tell all fighters to decimate the Republic fighters and find any entrance to the planet  
First Order Officer: right away General  
Coruscant: Space  
An X-Wing shoots down a TIE Fighter sending it crashing into a Star Destroyer, causing minimal damage. TIE Fighters attack a medical frigate and successfully destroy it.  
Lando: prevent any First Order entrance to the planet, tell all Republic fighters to engage any First Order fighters on sight  
Republic Officer: right away Admiral  
Ackbar: that's my job  
Lando: sorry Admiral, but you lost your flagship, if I do recall correctly  
Admiral: I'm an Admiral of the Resistance, I want to take this fight to the First Order  
Lando: fine. Give Admiral Ackbar full authorization of control of this cruiser  
Republic Officer: right away sir  
Ackbar: Silver and Gold Squadrons, defend the fleet! Blue and Green Squadrons, engage those First Order fighters! A TIE Fighter shoots down an A-Wing.  
Republic Officer: we just lost Green 2!  
Ackbar:press the attack! There's no turning back from this! Poe shoots down two TIE Fighters  
Poe: woo! This feels great shooting at things again!  
BB-8:*Droid noises*  
Poe: what do you mean you enjoy shooting things again? You haven't shot anything yet?  
Ackbar: move the fleet closer to those Destroyers! Make them feel pressured!  
Republic Officer: right away Admiral  
Super Star Destroyer  
Hux: Supreme Leader, the enemy's fleet has broken the blockade and are engaging our Destroyers  
Kylo Ren: forget any entrance to the planet. Engage those Republic ships, they are trying to make us feel intimidated  
Hux: right away Supreme Leader. The Star Destroyers fire at the Republic fleet who fire back in response.  
Ackbar: Blue Squadron, engage those Destroyers! Green squadron, escort Blue Squadron! Silver and Gold Squadrons, fend off enemy fighters!  
An A-Wing shoots down a TIE Fighter. A Star Destroyer guns down a medical frigate, destroying it. Blue Squadron makes an attack run on a Star Destroyer's command bridge and does some critical damage to it.  
Ackbar: that Destroyer is almost out of this fight! Attack it again! The X-Wings fire their proton torpedoes into the command bridge, destroying and causing the Star Destroyer to explode  
Super Star Destroyer  
Hux: impossible. Kylo Ren looks to his side to see a burning Star Destroyer  
Kylo Ren: press the attack! They most not escape this time! A Mon Calimari cruiser guns down another Star Destroyer with help from starfighters  
Super Star Destroyer  
Hux: we lost another Star Destroyer. Press the attack! A TIE Fighter squadron bombs a Republic transport causing it to explode.

Ackbar: prepare to jump to lightspeed!  
Republic Officer: what are our coordinates Admiral?  
Ackbar: we will rendezvous at Scarif!  
Leia: but wasn't Scarif destroyed by the Death Star?  
Ackbar: no, just the Imperial occupied part. The rest of Scarif should be fine. The Republic fleet and starfighters make the jump to lightspeed.  
Super Star Destroyer  
Hux: the Republic fleet has retreated  
Kylo Ren: I gave specific orders to not let them escape!*He starts to force choke Hux*  
Kylo Ren: do you understand my orders?  
Hux: yes, Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren let's go of his grasp and Hux falls to the floor gasping for air  
Kylo Ren: I wanta ll possible routes the Republic could've gone to. And when we do, send a fleet to every possilbe system, the Republic will have nowhere to hide  
Hux: yes Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren walks to his chambers  
Kylo Ren: yes, grandfather  
Darth Vader: I see you have failed another attack  
Kylo Ren: I'm working on it, we're going to track them down and obliterate them  
Darth Vader: excellent. Spare no survivors when the time comes  
Kylo Ren: yes grandfather. Darth Vader's force ghost disappears  
Kylo Ren: statues report Hux  
Hux: so far the posible systems the Republic could have gone to are Ryloth, Felucia, Yavin 4, Takodana, Jakku, or Mygeeto.  
Kylo Ren: send a fleet to those systems. Keep finding more possible locations  
Hux: right away supreme Leader  
Scarif: Space  
Finn: so, Scarif was an Imperial base  
Leia: yes, the Rebellion attacked Scarif to gain the plans to the Death Star, which Luke ultimately destroyed later on  
Rey: what do we do now?  
R2-D2:*beeping noises*  
Leia: watch the language R2.  
Republic Officer: numerous ships exiting out of hyperspace  
Ackbar: impossible. A fleet exits out of hyperspace containing 6 Venator Class Star Destroyers, 6 Separatist cruisers and 2 Lurechulk battleships.  
Ackbar: who is that?  
Leia: it's our allies, from the Outer Rim, they have finally come to help us.


End file.
